Mac Tonight
FNwMT= Mac Tonight is the main antagonist in Five Nights with Mac Tonight. Mac Tonight was a mascot of McDonald's in the 1980's that appeared in their commercials, specifcally the ones advertising the 24 Hours open time. Appearance Mac Tonight wears a black jacket with red patches on the sleeves, a pair of shades, and a pair of pants with brown shoes. Though he possesses all of the facial features of one, his head is not shaped like that of a human, but instead of a cresent moon, complete with white skin. In addition, his skin possesses a shiny effect to it. His eyes are a light shade of blue, though they can only be seen during certain occasions. In the Custom Night/Cheats update, Mac Tonight's appearance was updated to match his appearance in the second game, but without the damage, of course. The ends of his head narrow to a point, and he lacks some of the facial features he previously had. In addition, the patches on his jacket are absent. Behavior Mac Tonight will become active during every night of the game, with increasing activity as the player progresses through it. He starts in the Mac Room and then goes through 2 more stages before leaving it, and will then head to a random room afterwards. He is able to access the Counter Area, Hallway, Stairway, Kitchen, and the Outside. When Mac Tonight is seen standing at the Window on the left side of your office, close it by hovering your cursor over it while holding the SHIFT key until he leaves. If Mac Tonight opens the door at the right side of your office, enter the Kitchen monitor, and click the Generate Sound button to make him leave. Locations Mac Tonight starts in the Mac Room, and once he leaves, he can access these locations: *Mac Room *Stairway *Counter Area *Hallway *Kitchen *Office |-|FNwMT2= Mac Tonight returns in Five Nights with Mac Tonight 2 as, again, one of the primary antagonists and overall the main antagonist. Appearance Mac Tonight is in a state of somewhat disrepair, unlike his first game counterpart. He wears a black jacket with black pants and blue and white sneakers. His moon head is now very dirty instead of shiny, and is tattered and shows signs of damage in a few places. Instead of pure white, his moon head and hands are now much more of a dirty grey instead of the shiny white it was in the first game. Behavior Just like the first game, Mac Tonight will begin moving on Night 1. He starts deactivated in Factory Area 1 and eventually gets up from the table he sat on and heads to a random room. He is able to go to Factory Area 4, Factory Area 5, Factory Area 7, and Factory Area 8. When Mac Tonight is seen in the window of the door ahead of you, the player must go into the cameras and sound the alarm to make him leave. The player must also charge the generator power to prevent the office going dark and Mac jumpscaring them after playing a version of his Mac Tonight theme. Locations Mac Tonight starts in Factory Area 1, which after he gets up from his table, he can access the locations: *Factory Area 1 *Factory Area 4 *Factory Area 5 *Factory Area 7 *Factory Area 8 *Office Category:Characters Category:Males |-|FNwMT:R= Mac Tonight returns in Five Nights with Mac Tonight: Remastered as the main antagonist. Appearance This redesign of Mac Tonight it's a humanoid with a black attire, and a moon like a head. He have some differences like his eyes are glowing through his glasses. Behavior Mac Tonight starts being active since Night 1. He begins in CAM 05, then, he starts moving through the room before leaving. He will move through the location until arrive to the office. When he's in the left side of the office, the player have to drive him away with the control panel to make him leave. When he's in the right side, the player have to use the speaker to make him go away. Take a long time or ignore completely his existence will result in Mac Tonight jumpscaring the player, resulting in a game over. Locations Mac Tonight begins in CAM 05, and he can access the locations: *CAM 05 *CAM 01 *CAM 04 *CAM 02 *Office |-|FNwMT3= Category:Characters Category: Males Category:Characters Category:Males